


塞车恰恰

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 灵感来自同名歌曲，一段因为堵车产生的孽缘。ooc碎碎念无剧情少感情戏，各位随意
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 11





	塞车恰恰

塞车恰恰

如果这世上有哪个自诩繁华的大都市没有堵车的烦恼、每到周五傍晚也总是畅通无阻归家无忧，那么，这个城市必然是自吹自擂的大都会，甚至连二线的脚后跟都摸不到。

但哥亚显而易见是足够合格的大都市，合格到连住在这里的人在聊起堵车的烦恼时都带了几分城里人特有的矜贵。他们开口第一句大抵会是这样：没办法，大城市嘛，车多一点正常啊！

于是为身处大城市引以自豪的社畜朋友们，在平常的周五傍晚，享受平常的雾霾沉沉，置身平常的科尔波大道车河十里，坐在平常的驾驶位上听着家人关切的短信钉钉咚咚、心浮气躁的第无数次按下刺耳的车笛。

他和他也毫不例外地被堵在了路上，他们同时刻望着前方密密麻麻的车屁股，在眩目的红色尾灯海洋里长叹一口气。

“各位听众朋友们下午好，又是每周五在下班时分陪伴你的橘子心语，这里是娜美。科尔波大道实时拥堵，车流长达五公里，请各位司机朋友注意路况。接下来就进入我们今天的节目，我们今天的嘉宾是著名二胡演奏家乌索普先……”

“这个世界就是垃圾！！！所有人都是trash！！！Metal Kids！！！forever重金属！摇滚才是拯救世界的药！！F**k Kad……”

“这周运势我们要注意最大星体运动就是冥王星逆行，木冥合相。双鱼座的朋友们要注意好，这周桃花运十分旺盛，偶遇良缘的可能性有99%哦，至于各星座详细运势我们欢迎霍金斯先生帮我们介……”

萨博不断调着台，越调心情越是烦躁。

他刚从法院出来，被一场失败的官司搅得头痛欲裂，现在只想飞速回家泡上一个热水澡，或许还有一杯红酒和柔软的被褥，柑橘味香薰蜡烛点缀酣然甜梦。

但堵车打消了他的计划，他只能窝在mini copper窄小的驾驶舱，汗津津的背脊濡湿大片衬衫在真皮坐垫上流连。

冷气坏了，那辆有些年头的Mini制冷系统三不五时出问题，傲娇地彰显老爷车的本质，既老，又是爷。

降格孙子的车主人迫不得已摇下车窗，呼吸着春末夏初携卷沙尘的空气。

mini旁边是一辆威武勇猛的红色牧马人，或者说曾经红色的牧马人。毕竟车身上下都裹了一层灰扑扑的泥土外壳，像是刚从非洲草原越完野又横穿了撒哈拉沙漠。

本该飞驰在旷野的杀器如今龟缩在茫茫车流中央，蜚声国际的V6发动机忿忿不平地喘息着，让人情不自禁为伊鞠一把伤心泪。

人无聊时就是要找事做，比如萨博身后粉蓝色SUV里的女士已经开始敷起面膜，顶着一张煞白的脸昭示着都市丽人见缝插针的美容技巧。于是大脑放空的律师先生在窗沿处撑着手臂思考起车主人的样子，他半小时内移动了三十米，早已将路旁糖糖葡萄干硕大的广告立牌看的无处可看。

一定是个胡子拉渣的中年男人，一副愤世嫉俗的表情，下一秒就要掏出一整瓶伏特加吨吨吨喝个痛快。

萨博这样想，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。

身边的吉普车摇下了车窗，驾驶室里戴着墨镜的黑发男人转过头盯着他。

切，娘炮男人开娘炮车。

艾斯想，不屑地轻哼一声。

隔壁车里的金发小白脸西装革履，亮黄色的mini骚气无比，处处透露一种小布尔乔亚的矫情观感。

但他不一样，他是真男人，真男人只开四驱驱动越野吉普——只有真男人才能驾驭野性狂飙牧马靓女。

他还停留在三天前在山地拉力的刺激体验中，翻山越岭涉水渡河，却在离家四公里远的家门口被堵了个猝不及防。

“傻X，我都警告过你周五下午是车流高峰”

手机里等着他赶场撸串的马尔科无情嘲讽，洒满孜然粒的油亮羊肉串、裹满鲜红辣椒粉的烤腰子、堆着蒜泥剁椒的烤茄子……美食照片连环轰炸，让饥肠辘辘的黑发青年不争气的肚肠隆隆。

他恨大城市，他恨赶时髦开车上下班一点也不节能环保的中产阶级，把他这个饥饿的游子堵在了通往美食的路上。

被吉普车车主面无表情白了一眼，萨博无语地吃起了香蕉。

香蕉皮上长了黑点，放在公文包深处捂出了一身热气，软塌塌让人没有半点食欲。

但是萨博饿了，人在饿的时候看什么都觉得好吃。

身边的吉普车车主比他想象里年轻不少，长着雀斑的脸在夕阳余晖下桀骜的让人嗔然。他拽个屁啊，萨博忿忿，恶狠狠咽下最后一口果肉。

他还是饿，缺少糖分的身体双腿发软，他祈祷这漫无尽头的堵塞能尽快结束，让他逃离躲在墨镜下某人讨人厌的眼光。

车龙没有移动半寸，太阳往地平线跑了十分。

车窗还是被摇下来，两个相互看不顺眼的男人缄默着望向前方。

“车不错”

律师开口，假意周旋打破这尴尬的沉默，人要找事做，即使是没话找话聊。

“你眼光不错，这可是我的爱车，特别改装过的”

“哦”

“你不知道这个轮胎我自己挑的，连角度也专门调试过”

“哦”

黑发越野车手兴奋了半晌，在得到对方敷衍回应后又须臾冷淡下来。他们面对面开始尬笑，再次陷入诡异的死寂中。

“黄色mini？很少见男人开mini”

最后也只能聊车，从你的车聊到我的车，在车的海洋里用力挤出关于车的二三琐谈。

“方便，我一个人开大车费油”

“会过日子”

“嗯，省钱嘛”

又是寂然，中间他们往前行驶了二十米，还是老邻居般车窗对车窗，伸出手就能轻松相握。

“省钱干嘛？现在不是都流行那什么，月光嘛？”

艾斯问，他摘下墨镜露出一双黑亮的眸子，亮晶晶的瞅着侧旁的金发男人。

“想攒钱老了环游世界”

萨博回答，他大概是一天里消耗太多脑细胞，大脑滞涩着停止工作，随随便便就和路上遇到的陌生人开诚布公。

“好梦想，我去年自驾川藏线，美翻了，今年打算开车游湘西”

艾斯翻动着挂在后视镜上的佛牌，思绪飘远到那个让人因为高反而眼前发黑的夏日。离天最近的土地上湖水明净，色彩缤纷的幡旗在绿的打眼的草原上猎猎作响。他是一团燃烧的火焰，横冲直撞从未想过停息，却被澄澈的空气和水洗涤了半身急躁，翛然融入望不到边际的天穹之下。他的灵魂和牦牛的、山羊的、秃鹫的灵魂一样，是轮转在世间的莹白精灵，被睿智敦厚的活佛轻拂额顶，轻声念诵六字箴言……

佛牌上藏传的菩萨相貌慈蔼，情态温厚，让人即使被塞在十里车河中央，也奇异般添了半分禅思，迥然平静。

“湘西是个好地方，我七八年前去凤凰，一直到现在都念念不忘”

萨博附和，修长的手指在黝黑的方向盘上敲打着，他诧然于黑发青年的坦荡，便也敞开心怀回想。肉身虽困轿车中，精神已飞千里外。

千里外凤凰古城依山伴水，清溪濯洗白塔，潺潺流过吊脚楼布满青苔的竹柱。是沈从文笔下翠翠生活过的地方，睁着水汪汪的大眼睛的女孩背着竹篓行过滑溜石板路，想着那位或许明天归来或许永不归来的男孩子。

“但现在凤凰也不是以前那样了，我今年春节去的时候，吵吵嚷嚷都是人。晚上音乐震天响，到处都是酒吧夜店，赶时髦的游客不过是去另一个地方过所谓城里人生活，嗐，没点意思”

艾斯说，他们一起低下头凄凉慨叹。

“但地球这么大，总是有更多没被城市这东西污染的地方，起码在那里，我们不会被堵在路上”

肚子咕咕响的律师先生叹着气揉了揉眼睛，他脑海中浮现了住处楼下营业到凌晨的KTV，精力旺盛的男男女女扯着嗓子夜夜嚎叫死了都要爱。

他们入土了还爱不爱萨博不知道，他只知道当他第无数次被迫下楼投诉的时候，都会被前台小哥鄙夷地嘲讽为老年人。

二十七岁的老年人，顶着黑眼圈上下班，被律所的克尔拉小姐怀疑是多人运动导致。

“唉，别说了，我朋友发信息给我说串都凉了他们不等我了，我快饿死了”

马尔科残忍的判决字字见血，他预定的烤脑花细腻软糯，咬一口唇齿留香，此刻却全部进了乔兹的肚子里。

“我有半块巧克力你要吃吗？”

聊天有助于拉近距离，消弭分歧，善良的律师先生全权忘记一刻钟之前他还在腹诽牧马人车主，连自己宝贵的存粮都舍得贡献出来见证这短暂战友情。

“谢啦兄弟”

艾斯接过那半块快融化的巧克力，毫无芥蒂与戒备的狠狠咬了一口。是牛奶杏仁味的，腻的让人心慌，但也温暖悠长，因为它来自和艾斯一样被城市生活蹂躏的战友，是一段战役的闪耀荣柄。

月亮升起，听说今天是金星伴月，但可叹大气污染，艾斯睁大了眼也只能看到一块脏兮兮的月亮。

“什么时候是个头啊？”

萨博哀嚎，被堵得没脾气的男人开始后悔今天没乘地铁出行。

“鬼知道，我有个朋友这段路堵过四个小时”

艾斯的朋友比斯塔，正和马尔科萨奇乔兹坐在餐厅里吃刚烤好的鸡胗。他心有灵犀地捋了捋自己的八字胡，暗唏艾斯小老弟的不识人间险恶。在一个半小时前他先知先觉扣押了艾斯点的鱿鱼须，自信满满开口：

“别等他了我们开吃，艾斯他没两个小时下不来的”

“艹，我已经到科尔波大道了，就8公里怎么可能两小时？我跑都跑过去了！”

电话另一头天真的小伙子抗议，收获了比斯塔怜悯的眼神。可惜艾斯看不到，否则必然起一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。

“你真是离现代生活太久了火拳，不知道城市交通的可怕”

比斯塔讳莫如深地结束通话，让忿忿不平的艾斯发誓在半小时达到后一定要狠狠揍他的鼻子，好报那五串鱿鱼须之仇。

一个半小时后他还被堵在科尔波大道上，GPS显示距离目的地还有6.2公里。

“再堵下去我就跑过去了，靠”

东奔西跑居无定所不识城市疾苦的乡下人艾斯，为了缓解饥饿猛吞矿泉水，胃袋苦兮兮哀叫着烤肉炸串。

“我要饿死了，什么时候才能回家啊？”

被红色车尾灯晕染脸颊朦胧的金发律师，有气无力的磨着牙，越磨越是眼前发黑。他马上因为低血糖昏厥，那样说不定能被救护车载着冲出泥沼。

“啊？那我把你的巧克力吃了那真不好意思”

艾斯红了脸，暗道人不可貌相，孰料身边精致小白脸竟是个百分百大好人，他不禁为自己一开始的敌意羞惭不已。

“没事，暂时捱得过去”

艾斯更愧疚了，愧疚到耳根都烫的灼人；他不知道萨博也愧疚，因为那半块巧克力过期半个月了。

这世上比绝望更绝望的是希望破碎后的绝望，他们往前顺畅挪动了六百米，似乎能隐隐看到高架桥终点雀跃的出口。但那一切不过是泡沫，在此起彼伏的喇叭声里化作云烟，他们又堵住了，车挨车，隔着三米距离面面相觑。

城市交通花样多，妈妈我要回乡下。

艾斯饿的头晕眼花，甚至想学天津地铁上叫花子打个快板唱段词，好好盘盘21世纪十大酷刑之堵车。

“这样，我们聊聊什么转移注意吧？”

萨博觉得他要疯了，如果不找点其他事做的话。

“聊什么呢？再聊我小学暗恋几个女生都要告诉哥们你了”

“那就不聊女生，你之前说你是越野车手，具体是干嘛的？”

“就开车参加比赛，全世界到处跑，糊口罢了”

“真好，能四处看看，自由、惬意”

“但我爸妈都希望我过安稳日子，你懂的，找个安定工作娶个媳妇。像你当律师就挺好的，高薪、社会精英，说出去倍儿有面，我以后遇到法律问题还得找你”

“好说，我给你打折”

“同样，哥们儿你想去哪里玩也尽管找我，我全世界各地都有朋友”

“不玩了，攒钱以后玩票大的”

“退休吗？那可以带上我，我开车稳当”

“那我负责管钱”

……

塞车让人想象力跃增，从二十郎当岁想到中年危机，短短一秒，再次跳跃到老年生活。两个白发苍苍的老家伙老夫聊发少年狂，开车横越青海线；车上背把铁锹，谁先死了就地埋了，另一个人继续上路奔忙。

那样的死法很罗曼蒂克，让两个距离老年还有五十载的小伙子不住点头。

但他们忘了想象里中年阶段歇斯底里的妻子和青春叛逆的孩子，那些人大抵不会让他们随随便便死在路上。

“你说要是你老婆回头报警说我谋杀你，还把你埋在青海高原，我会不会被警察立案调查？七老八十要负法律责任吗？”

萨博还来不及吐槽艾斯这个法盲连过了十六周岁就要付刑事责任的道理都不明白，就被身后鸣笛刺耳的雷克萨斯逼得往前移了五米。他在牧马人右前方半个车位前，离普法这件小事都做不到。

塞车害人！他刚想这样感叹，才骤然反应过来，凭什么在艾斯的想象里，自己是先死的那一个？

“没关系，我先把你埋了，你放心我是律师，会处理好法律问题”

在那辆牧马人姗姗前来的时候，憋了十来分钟的萨博终于可以如释重负说出这句话。报复一样，他耀武扬威地挑了挑眉，在夜色下让艾斯情不自禁咽了口唾沫，觉得自己好像更饿了。

“不行，我有个朋友是医生，就是我现在要去和他吃饭那其中一个，他们医学院尸体紧缺，所以一直撺掇我死了之后把遗体捐了”

“哈？”

觉得自己对身体全权私有的律师先生皱了眉毛，他从不知道原来死人尸体还是个抢手货。

“不然你和我一起捐了吧？也算是为现代医学做贡献”

“咳咳，我本来打算捐眼角膜的”

为了掩饰不安萨博咳嗽了两声，为自己和艾斯相比过于狭隘的社会责任感自惭形秽。

“挺好，身体就只是身体而已，最重要还是人对你的记忆”

“确实，有些人一辈子记得就忘不掉”

“是啊，我现在都记得我初中食堂的玛琪诺小姐，她真是……”

黑发青年眼中满是向往，蕴藏繁星的眸子光怪陆离，让萨博看痴了。他有些不是滋味地问：

“怎么，她很漂亮吗？让你念念不忘？”

“是挺漂亮的，主要是，她每次都会多给我打两块肉”

萨博愕然，雷鸣般的胃袋提醒着他，如果不是安全带束缚他会很想冲过去揍艾斯一拳。

“你不知道，我们初中饭堂的红烧肉可好吃了，如果不早点去就被抢光了。啧啧啧，好想再去吃一次，不知道滋味变没变。”

陷入回忆的艾斯怅惘着，嘴巴里似乎都琢磨出了那大脑深处肥厚鲜嫩的猪肉香味，猪皮焦脆肥肉软滑，入口即化口舌生津。

“那就再去吃一次啊”

萨博磨着牙，眼前好像也有一盘香气四溢的红烧肉在转着，看到吃不到，实在太过严酷。

“我这次回来也是这么打算的，达旦中学你应该没听说过吧，但饭是真的好吃”

艾斯不抱希望地问，那是所落魄学校，寂寂无名偏居一隅，比起其他学校剑拔弩张的升学率战争，这所学校倒是佛系的很。因为校长不在乎生源不在乎升学，那一切全凭自觉。直白点说，就是所放弃治疗的学校和一群放弃治疗的学生，无论怎样看都和高富帅律师不搭噶。

“啊，我在那里读过，不过就初二一年”

“？！”

艾斯震惊转头，差点扭到脖子。

“我是十四年前，20xx年在那里读初二”

黑发青年刚掐指算到十四年前自己十三岁，就被身后的车主按了喇叭。

沉迷聊天忘记开车的两个人向前行驶了一小段，又恰到好处被堵在中央。那一小段距离到底有什么好抢，萨博脑中十分费解；前面后面都是堵，留长一点回头开起来不是更爽吗，艾斯颔首，他们在此刻达成了今晚第三个共识。

“太巧了艹。你哪个班的？刚好和我一届”

“三班”

“怪不得，我一班，我们可能见过面但没印象了。真是神奇，靠塞车我们这老同学也算久别重逢了”

“都是缘分”

如果此刻面前有酒，他俩估摸早已把酒言欢人生几何，毫无素质高歌一曲“朋友一生一起走”。

“城市生活纵有千般不好，能有这种美妙的重逢也算是奇遇了”

沉默半晌萨博感叹，他的心似被微风拂过，被塞车闷烦的心绪一片轻灵，怡然愉悦，甚至连抽搐的胃肠都平息了凶猛，融融暖意上泛。

堵车很烦、光污染亮瞎眼、没素质的司机惹人生厌……但大抵是为了这些萍水相逢的美好，才让现代人即使被种种繁杂裹挟，也能鼓起勇气迎接每天的朝阳。即使朝阳是藏在雾霾下，即使鼻敏感喷嚏狂打，这世上快乐的事还是比较多罢。

萨博想，嘴角勾起弧度浅浅微笑。

“哦对，说起中学，你记不记得那年元旦汇演？”

艾斯问，一种和怀念红烧肉时同频的眷念表情在车尾灯照耀下恰然印入萨博视网膜。

“就是一个节目，那个灰姑娘舞台剧，演灰姑娘的女生实在太好看了！不怕你笑，那可是兄弟我的初恋情人，后来想方设法想知道那是哪个女生，直到毕业也没找到人。唉，那也算是达旦中学的校园传说之一了”

额上滚下热汗，突然紧张的理性律师握着方向盘的手都在打滑。他开始后悔挑起校园生活的话题，聊着聊着出乎意料把自己绕了进去。

“要想赢得全场注意，我们必须出其不意！”

三班班长卡莉法拍桌决断，他们班势要在这次元旦汇演勇夺最受欢迎节目桂冠。

“比如——反串！”

霸道专横的班长不由分说，压着萨博穿上了粉红色的公主裙。

回忆结束，这就是盘桓达旦中学十余年的神秘灰姑娘之谜。

“呃，我有点印象”

萨博尴尬嗫嚅，恨不得这堵车下一秒就结束。

但他似乎没要牧马人车主的联系方式，对，那个黑发雀斑小伙、他的老同学和暗恋者、厉害越野车手叫什么名字来着？

“她真的，太美了。特别是换上公主裙那一刻，我看呆了，那金色的卷发、长长的睫毛、白皙的皮肤……我坐在二层看台都看得一清二楚”

萨博很想问坐在第二层是怎么能隔着老远看清舞台的——八成是靠脑补。但他不忍心打破年轻人美好的幻想，只能继续闭口不言。

“我想这世界上有仙女大概就是她那样，那么圣洁、纯真、全身上下都在发光”

其实那是舞台打光效果而已，萨博心忖，假笑的肌肉僵硬，拨浪鼓般点头。

“嗐，说多了有点不好意思，其实哥们我一直是用那个标准找女朋友的，所以一直没找到”

正在喝水的律师先生一口水喷了出来，弄湿了后视镜，他用颤抖的手指擦着镜框，心里不住说着对不起。

“夜色下看你倒是和她挺像的哈哈哈，是不是我太痴汉吓着你了？嗐，也是因为塞车我饿昏了，口不择言了”

“没没没没有，挺可爱的，希望你早日找到那样的女生，不完全像她也可以的”

只有那样才能缓解自己心中耽误大好青年的愧疚，萨博局促不安地抖着腿，心里乱成一团，像被猫咪用爪子挠过一样，嘶嘶地痛。

“我会找到的，我非她不可了。你说就是这天杀的塞车我都能遇到兄弟你，让我相信接下来还有更多奇迹”

“哈，哈，哈，祝福你”

萨博干笑，一滴汗从后颈滚下，顺着脊椎缓缓淌下，让人坐立难安。

“到时候给你寄结婚请柬，你一定要来参加啊”

“……”

犹豫了良久，世界像是要被寂静吞没；闪烁的红色车灯让人目眩神晕，咄咄逼问着萨博的良心。

他豁出去了，最终忍受不住作乱的胃疼吞吐开口。

“其实……那个仙度瑞拉是我”

“啊？”

牧马人震耳欲聋的喇叭声，像是炸裂在萨博心脏，离得太近让人耳鸣，耳鸣隆隆让人心间发酸。

“对不起，但是，那确实是我”

人为什么会如此含糊纠结？如果放在其他人身上，萨博约莫会毫不留情大笑出声，坦陈自己持续十余载的恶作剧戏码。但面对牧马人车主和城市居民全然不同的洁净眼睛、喜怒形于色的赤子姿态，他仓促着割舍都会虚与委蛇的行径，甘用最赤裸的坦率面对那道诘责的视线。

“你让我冷静冷静”

艾斯哑然，目视前方紧握方向盘，右脚轻轻踩着刹车，像是随时准备撤离。

萨博相信如果车路畅通他会毫不犹疑疾驰而去，抛开他这个无耻的骗子、那么多年欺瞒一个纯情少年的天真心灵。

牧马人车主实在是很简单的人，像上世纪的人一般随意对路上遇到的陌生人袒露心绪，没有半分藏藏掖掖的扭捏；让沉湎于虚妄都市的大律师，自惭着赧红了脸。

他还没问黑发青年的联系方式，但这一切似乎都晚了。

月亮旁耀眼的星星，比起刺眼的路灯都不遑多让。

高架旁的居民楼点起万家灯火，每一扇窗户后都装着一个家庭，已经是新闻联播之后的时间，克尔拉她们最爱看的电视剧早已开演。

他的mini暮色下色彩黯淡，只能远远注视着左前方那辆风尘仆仆的红色牧马人，眩目的让人惘然。

“我干嘛要说啊，我蠢死了，交个朋友以后慢慢聊不好嘛”

萨博哀叹着，拿头撞着无辜的方向盘，鸣笛声七零八落。幸好还有其他被逼疯的车主，每个人都耐心耗尽的按着喇叭，此起彼伏的笛音像是在批斗这被现代都市异化的人性，或者，车性。

牧马人安静着，像是头伤痕累累的野兽，沉重地让萨博不住想起艾斯在听到真相后那茫然无措的表情和低垂的头，他快愧疚至死，不知道现在签署尸体捐赠书还来不来得及。

他盼望再堵久一点，久到他又能慢腾腾爬到黑发青年身边，久到黑发青年已消磨所有怒意，久到他们重又开始聊天……下次该聊些什么？不如聊聊哪家串串好吃，哪家的红烧肉又不输给初中食堂。黑发小伙子会一脸骄傲地宣称新疆的烤包子才是烧烤届一绝、无可替代的极品。他去过很多很多地方，见识过很多很多人，却还是喜欢着初中汇演上那惊鸿一瞥的“女孩”。

原来现在也有这样的人，连初吻都珍而重之留给那想象里的少女，青涩到让人心底发苦。

但自己就是灰姑娘恶毒的继母，堂而皇之打破了纯爱派王子的幻想；又或者这世上本没有灰姑娘，有的只是数不清的卡门，恣意玩弄着少年人的感情。

萨博思考着，萨博祈祷着，他无视饥饿与困顿撑起了全身气力，恨不得立刻开到牧马人车边喊无数声对不起，甚至隔着玻璃做好多个揖，求得那谜一样的、让人忘不掉的青年的原谅。

要是错过了，接下来十余年会换做他，一直想着在某次塞车过程中恰好相遇的年轻人，不管不顾点燃他心间茫茫草野，纵完火却渺无踪影。

但天不遂人愿，路况不遂他愿，在行过某处润滑油广告牌时，那条堵塞了两个多小时的科尔波大道蹊跷地畅通起来。车河动了，一辆一辆甲壳虫在暮色下恢复生机，轰鸣着引擎驶入灯红酒绿的城市里。

萨博目睹着，那辆自由的牧马人发动机悦耳，毫无留恋与彷徨，疾驰着开离他的视野。

本该是那样快的，擦肩而过的车和车没有交集，摩肩接踵的人和人熟视无睹。大城市里没有相遇，有的只是无数次分离，与为分离奏响的序曲。

现在序曲结束了，他该上路了，回到他原本的生活原本那空无一人的高级公寓，四面墙森寒到消夏无需空调冷气。

mini驶下高架，夜生活在这座城市不过刚刚开始。

烧烤的炭火滋啦作响，鼓噪的乐点从每一家KTV门口传出，似乎到处都是热闹非凡，每个人都有人作伴。

除了他，形单影只一辆mini，在偌大的都市里瑟瑟。

或许是霓虹的冷光晃了眼，或许是胃疼发作让人不安，萨博开着开着眼前就模糊一片。他告别了拥堵的大桥，心上却又堵成了二环路早晚高峰。堵得他唇舌发涩、堵得他眼眶发红。

嘟嘟两声，没素质的司机又乱摁喇叭。萨博抹了抹眼泪，好不容易酝酿的小哀婉化作熊熊怒火炽烈燃烧——他要狠狠教训那打搅他惆怅思考的都市流氓，在这个冷酷的城市虚掷自己泛滥的情感。

“你他妈有病吗？？？好好的按什么喇叭？？？”

他摇下车窗却只看到沾染尘土的红色车体，擂鼓般的心脏砰砰砰赛过吵嚷的人群。

萨博抬头就看到了黑发青年，脸上长着雀斑，车上挂着佛牌，挡风玻璃下还扔着皱巴巴的巧克力包装纸。黑发青年好像红了脸，但可能是因为自己红了眼。

“我叫艾斯，要不要和我一起去吃烧烤？……我想，我们应该重新认识彼此”

于是他点头，他们的车和车肩并肩驶入斑驳霓虹，或许不一定能找得到停车位，或许前方的路段依然拥堵无比……但那些都毋庸担心，毕竟，塞车的节奏，不过一曲轻快恰恰：

恰恰好，恰恰妙，他就和他遇到。

the end（？）


End file.
